Mason Marcotte
Mason Marcotte (マルクゴット メイソン, Marukugotto Meison) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of the team "Unicorns Are Mystical". He is also known as "Hawkeye" due to his peculiar Guild mark and his love for low-gravity. For reasons unknown, Mason moved from planet Earth to Fiore. He arrived at the guild with no memory of how he got there and remains lacking of these memories, despite many attempts by his guildmates. Due to his prior shyness, he kept it a secret from the guild (excluding Erza, who he confided in) until after the battle with Ragnarok. Appearance Mason has chin-length, shiny, brown hair that shapes itself into spikes naturally. He has olive skin, that he himself notes on it's flawlessness. He is slightly over six feet tall, and of regular build. That is, until his training with Hislen. After that, he gained a large amount of muscle mass in the span of two weeks. Running down the middle of his lip is a small scar. When he was ten, a horse kicked him in the face and split his lower lip in half. On both hands, he has two scars that "look like splat marks* form his hands being nailed above his head when he was imprisoned by Ragnarok. He also has a large burn mark on his chest, stretching from his collar bone to both nipples and the bottom of his rib cage. This was also from the Ragnarok torture, a fire spell from Sebastian. Personality Mason has many personality traits common among Fairy Tail members. He upholds caring, friendship and kindness. He is known to be overly kind in many situations, often pitying his enemies when most believe they didn’t deserve it. He will go out of his way to help others, often putting his own safety on the line in order to ensure the safety of others. He also has a deep love of his guild,, and often believes he doesn’t serve them well enough. He even went so far to abandon the guild in the midst of a guild war because he believed he wasn’t strong enough to make a difference in the conflict. He was also shown to be shy, preferring to not attract attention in his first few weeks with the guild. His true colors came forth after, when put in a dangerous situation he was shown that his guild truly had his back, and opened up to them. Mason usually has a long lasting patience, but he is known to span after a time. He can be ferocious in battle when needed. He is also shown to be very determined at times, shown when he vowed to go to unfathomable lengths when training with Hislen. He vowed to strike a single punching bag 10,000 times in one day. He also carefully planned out his battle with Sebastian, thinking it over for weeks in advance and planning out every possible scenario. Synopsis The Big Bang - By Ignatuis Argetlam https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9547030/1/The-Big-Bang Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic: A type of Magic which grants Mason control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity around him, but seems to have slightly more difficulty affecting external areas. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Mason is capable of rendering them harmless by creating a vertical gravitational field and deflecting them. Gravity can be used to lift objects, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain, as shown against Sebastian. He can also change gravity to a moss green energy that he can mold at his own will. This energy emanates large amounts of gravity and, if touched, will send the victim back a large distance. This is often used to coat the fists or arms to create powerful punches. • Pull: Mason increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, and makes it difficult for anyone within it to move or stand. Although it was only used once, it can be assumed the spell would be moderately powerful, and effective against most mages. It was used against an incubus demon on the pointed roof of a church. The effect was so great that the point of the roof flattened, and the flying demon was successfully grounded. The spell as broken by shadow magic, but Mason was also quite inexperienced at this time. • Low-Gravity Spell (unnamed): Mason lowers the gravity levels around himself. This increase’s his speed, coordination, stamina and also fills him with energy. The latter is due to the fact that it makes the body lighter, which eases the strain on the heart and muscles. With this he can jump higher, perform near-parkour tricks easily. • Force Clap: This spell makes use of the green energy that Gravity can be changes into. Both hands are coated with this energy and it is enlarged to the size of exercise balls. Mason then slams his palms together, causing a powerful vertical shockwave to be emitted. • Gravity Palms: Mason slams both palms into the target, preferably in a central place (such as the pectorals) and then increases the gravity around the target, inflicting excruciating pain unto them. • Gravity Switch (unnamed): Mason can switch the gravity of an area in an instant, although it can be assumed larger areas would require more energy and better focus. It was strong enough to stop Sebastian’s strongest spell, Purity Phoenix, when it plummeted towards the ground at its top speed. • The Big Bang: A difficult spell, it requires a huge amount of energy to be gathered from external sources and shaped into a small size, small enough to be held in one hand. In order for Mason to use it, he transferred all of the gravity from a high-descent fall and Sebastian’s strongest spell, Purity Phoenix, into energy and shaped it into the proper size. The next step is top somehow make it enter a target’s body, forcefully or willingly. Once the energy is inside the target’s body, the user may,. At any time, release his hold on the spell. At this point, the energy will unleash rapidly in a huge “bang”, instantly killing the target. It is also to be noted that spells remain intact when inside the energy ball, for when Mason used the spell, once it was unleashed the phoenix reappeared, with evidence it had mixed with the other magic’s present in the ball. Trivia - A 2-year timeskip is planned for the fanfiction to which Mason belongs. - Mason hates horses after he was kicked by one in his youth. - Mason has a pet squirrel monkey named Toby